Life Is Strange: Williams Back Episode 7
by 0ChloePrice0
Summary: get your new episode here!


Life Is Strange

Episode Seven

Williams Back

Chloe stood froze near the door as every kind of emotion would hit her head on like a train only to hold her head and walk away.

"But...how?" I said as William would look at me.

"Hey Max...did I do something wrong?" William said as Chloe would flash him an angry look.

"Who the fuck are you?" Chloe said getting in his face as he would back up.

"Chloe? This isn't like you sweety." He said as Chloe would shove him out the door.

"Fuck you imposter!" Chloe shouted slamming the door in his face and locking it as she would walk over to the bed and get on it.

"CHLOE!" I screamed getting up and running to the door as I would let William inside.

"Why would you slam the door on your father Chloe?" William said as Chloe would turn in the bed and not answer as I would hold his hand.

"This...is hella weird...but your alive!" I said as William would laugh.

"Hella?" He said as I would laugh.

"It's a cali thing." I said as Chloe would huff causing me to sigh.

"So why are you two in a hotel room? Shouldn't you both be getting ready for school tomorrow?" William said as I would rub the back of my head.

"Well you see..." I began as Chloe would get up and walk past us.

"Chloe." I said as she would turn around.

"Fuck this imposter okay Max? I have no time for fuckers that come in here and want to parade around the fucking room as my dead father." Chloe said as William would look at her.

"But Chloe I'm right here! I can't be dead." He said as Chloe would leave the room and slam the door behind her.

"Max...what's wrong with Chloe? And where's Joyce?" He said as I would lead him to the bed as we both sat down.

" ...there's so much I need to say, and it won't all make sense...but please believe me when I say that this is all true." I said as William would nod.

"Me and Chloe were at the house when you recieved the call from Joyce...you were to pick her up from the store and come back, we were supposed to have tuna surprise with chocolate cake for dessert that night." I said as he would nod.

"And it was good I might add." He said as I would look at him.

"But you never came back...while you were driving...a truck cut a red light and smashed into you...William...in this timeline your dead." I said as William would grow wide eyed.

"I...died?" He said as I would nod.

"Joyce then dates and marries a guy named David who works as security for Blackwell Academy." I added as William would put his hands over his face.

"What's going on? I'm...just not sure if I believe this at all..." William said as I would sigh.

"Well I have proof...but let's just wait until tomorrow okay? Right now I'm starving...and trying to sacrifice myself to save the world took it out of me." I said suddenly looking up.

"Oh god...the abyss...everything returning to normal...what if you...somehow came back...or...appeared here?" I said shaking my head as William would lay back in the bed.

"Chloe has changed so much Max...she's so angry." William said as I would lay back in the bed.

"She's lost so much...she's been through so much, she's no longer the little girl you knew and loved...she's changed." I said as William would pull me in for a hug.

"Well I know you haven't changed Maxine." William said as I would smile and lay my head on his chest.

"I tried saving you once before." I said looking up at William as he would look at me.

"What happened?" He asked as I would sigh.

"You lived...Chloe had so much light in the pictures...and then Chloe would be involved in a car crash that left her unable to move...she...was getting worse and she asked me...asked me..." I said crying as William would hug me.

"Oh Max...god I wouldn't be able to stand seeing her like that but you...you didn't want to see her suffer." William said as I would wipe the tears out of my eyes only to hear the door knock.

"I'm back! The diner was jammed pack...and Chloe's car is gone...so...crap." Rachel said as I would get up and rush over to the door to let Rachel in.

"Yea sorry Max, the place was packed." Rachel said turning to see William.

"Max...are you cheating on Chloe?" Rachel said as I would rub my head and sigh.

"Rachel...this is Chloe's father William." I said as Rachel would walk over and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you ." Rachel said as William would smile.

"Same here Rachel." William said as Rachel would hand me a burger.

"I've been waiting to nosh on this for the longest time." I said sitting down and opening the wrapper as I would take a bite of the burger and fall in love.

"I'm guessing after all that's happened you just wanted some real food huh?" Rachel said sitting down and setting the bag down.

"Yeah...I feel it's not over though...I saved everyone but fate has a way of catching up in the worst ways." I said taking another bite as William would fold his arms.

"This is all so sudden for me...I don't know how I came here but I did...and I guess I'm putting alot on Chloe by being here." William said as I would look at him.

"Your not ...she just needs time to...cope with what's happening." I said as William would smile.

"Yeah...hopefully she will come around." William said as Rachel would yawn.

"It's half past eleven already...guess we better head to bed." Rachel said as I would nod.

"After this amazing burger of course." I said as we all laughed.

The next day we got ready and left for the Arcadia Bay cemetary as we would approach Williams grave.

"There it is...in this timeline you died in the car crash...that was just one out of the many events that changed Chloe to what she is today." I said as William would sigh dejectedly.

"I guess I am putting her through hell all over again but I'm just not realizing it." He said as Rachel would shake her head.

" your daughter has always been...brash, I remember meeting her at the firewalk concert that night at the old mill." Rachel said as I would fold my arms.

"She's been through all her phases...the tatoo phase and the boy toy phase...even the drug phase." I said as William would look at me.

"God no...Chloe's taking drugs?" William said as I would shake my head.

"Smoking pot...nothing else." I said as William would place a hand on his face.

"Wow...I am...at a loss for words right now." William said stepping back as Rachel would rest a hand on his shoulder.

"But she's grown into a fine woman...she has more fire then when we met and...she loves Max, their even getting married." Rachel said as William would look at me.

"Wait...you...and Chloe?" He would say as I would rub the back of my head.

"Yeah." I said as William would hug me.

"I'm so proud of the both of you." He said as I would smile.

"Maybe you can be the best man." I said as he would laugh.

"If Chloe even wants me as best man, right now I don't see her wanting me as anything but gone at the moment." William said as I would sigh.

"I'll talk to Chloe and make her see your the real deal! I am Maxine Caulfield after all." I said as I would wave to William and Rachel and left for American Rust.

I got to American rust to find Chloe smoking and breaking bottles as she would turn her head to me.

"Have fun with the fucking imposter huh? What he tell you? That he wants us to be a fucking family again?" She said as I would walk over to her.

"Your being unfair Chloe! He really is William and I know that he wants his daughter right now." I said as Chloe would take a bottle and throw it at a makeshift wall.

"Oh fuck you Max! You know it seems your spending too much time with this hack and not your wife!" Chloe yelled as I would shake my head.

"Your the one moping around here and not giving him a chance!" I yelled back as Chloe would walk up to me.

Fuck you Max." Chloe said as I would grab her arm.

"He wants his daughter back Chloe! He wants you in his life! That abyss we were in sent him here...he's your dad." I said as Chloe would backhand me.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me Max...I'm fucking warning you." Chloe said as I would rub my face.

"So your just going to continue moping around here and never giving him a chance? You are selfish Chloe." I said as she would turn to me.

"FUCK THAT IMPOSTER AND FUCK YOU!" Chloe screamed taking the ring off and throwing it at me.

"WE'RE OVER!" She added as I would take the ring.

"I hate you Chloe." I said walking away only to break down and cry.

"Fuck Max...it's over...she really did that..." I cried as I left American Rust.

I walked back to the hotel as William and Rachel were watching TV only to turn and see me.

"So? How did it go?" Rachel said as I would set the ring down on the table and rub my eyes.

"Chloe broke up with me." I said as Rachel would get up and hug me.

"I'm so sorry Max." Rachel said as I sat down and held my head.

"Chloe is just being so stubborn...I know she's been through alot but still." I said sighing as William would turn to me.

Max, always in love you need to make it as a team." William said hugging me as I would hug back.

"You need to be there for each other but also know when to take a step back and look at thing's from another point of view." He added as I would slimp back.

"I know ." I said taking my ring off and setting it on the table.

I slowly woke up and took a look around as I tried to adjust my eyes to the dark.

"Ugh...how long have I been out for?" I said looking at the time as it read Eight.

"I passed out...great, I guess I was still getting over losing Chloe. I said sighing and getting up as I would walk outside and head to the diner where William and Rachel were.

"Hey kiddo." William said seeing me as I would walk over and take a seat.

"Hey and Rachel." I Said taking a seat and laying my head on the table.

"Still no word on Chloe." Rachel said as William would sigh.

"Maybe she went back home." William said as I would wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I feel lost ...I thought I had it all figured out but...I go and lose the one girl I care about." I said as Rachel would hug me.

"Give Chloe time Max...she'll come around sooner or later." Rachel said as I would nod and order a burger.

"I swear these burgers are so good I'm gonna wind up with a tummy before the week ends." I said as Rachel and William would laugh.

"Yeah, they do make great food." Rachel said as I would sit up.

"So...what is it like...being here ...wait no...how is it...you know...finding out about all this?" I said trying my hardest to find the words as William would sigh.

"All this seems like a bad dream to be honest, I mean...look what I left behind...Chloe thinks I'm an imposter and my wife is with another guy...I don't blame her though, she should move on and be happy and I'm really happy for her that she found someone to lean on and share her heart with." William said as the burgers came.

"I'm glad ...I really only want everyone happy and I felt like I did that but...with Chloe...I don't think I can convince her." I said beginning to eat as William would fold his arms.

"She needs time to figure thing's out Max...this all happened out of the blue and I understand her not trusting me." William said as we would eat and talk.

The next day I got my stuff together as we all headed to Arcadia Bay.

"Everything's the same...like the storm didn't even touch it." Rachel said as I would sit back and nod.

"Everything was reset...I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." I said looking out the window as I saw the shops and stores that were just a week ago destroyed by the massive storm.

"Yeah, I'm glad everything is back to normal." William said as he pulled into Blackwell.

"Thanks for driving me to school William." I said getting out as Rachel would get out as well.

"Don't mention it, now you girls have a good day at school now." He said driving off as we would look at each other.

"Time to talk to Principal Wells and get you back to your groove." I said as we walked up the stairs only to notice people looking at us.

"Wow...people's eyes are glued on us today." Rachel said as students began to clap and cheer.

"Wow...I kind of feel embarassed." I said as students and teachers would pour out of the school and cheer for me.

"Woah...you have a huge crowd of fans Max." Rachel said as Principal Wells would come out of the school and walk up to us.

"Max...you saved all our lives and we are beyond words...you even managed to find and save Rachel Amber from Mark Jefferson...from all of us at Arcadia Bay we owe you our lives." He said pointing to a cover on the fountain.

"That is why we are naming this Academy...the Max Caulfield Academy!" He said as the covers would be taken down revealing my statue as I would step back and place my hands on my face.

"I...I..." I said being lost in all of this as the students and teachers would all cheer for me.

"Holy shit Max! You have your own Academy!" Rachel said hugging me as I was lost in words.

"I...also have a picture for the everyday hero's contest Principal Wells." I said giving him the photo as he would take it and nod.

"We wish you luck in the contest, and here are the keys to the school and the charter, feel free to take a walk around for the day or do what you want." Wells said as I would nod.

"I would love it if Rachel can come back here." I said as Wells would nod.

"You can reinstate her Max, you own the school now." He said as I would turn and place a hand on Rachels shoulder.

"Welcome back to Blackwell Academy Rachel." I said as Rachel would smile.

"You mean the Max Caulfield Academy." She said as I would smile and take her hand as we would walk inside the school together.

After the school day was done, I headed over to American Rust and looked around only to find Chloe sleeping in a little hut.

"Hey Chloe..." I said leaning against the hut as she would wake up and get out.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made myself clear." She said as I would sigh.

"Chloe please listen to me, I miss you...I miss us." I said as Chloe would walk over to a cooler and open it only to take out a beer.

"Well you didn't seem to care when you were hanging around that imposter." She said opening it and taking a swig.

"Chloe that is your father! The abyss reset everything and he came here...he didn't believe me until I showed him his grave...he wants to get to know you." I said as Chloe would look at me.

"Get out Max." Chloe said as I would stand my ground.

"No Chloe...we're going to talk about this." I said as Chloe would set the bottle down.

"Last warning Caulfield...leave now." She said as I would shake my head.

"Fine." She said putting down the bottle and walking over to me as she would grab my arm and hit it hard five times.

"OW!" I screamed pulling away from Chloe and begin to cry.

"FUCKING LEAVE!" Chloe screamed as I would run away only to trip and fall to the ground.

"I want to die." I said getting up and running from American Rust.

I rubbed my eyes and pulled my sweater down to notice a blue spot where Chloe had hit me.

"Chloe...your never this violent with me...it scares me so much." I said pulling the sweater back over me as I would kick the rocks on the road.

"How did this get out of hand? It seems I can't take a break with all that's happening lately...but in the end it was my choice to do something...and it was my choice to accept all this.

I walked over to the Two Whales diner and entered as the usual hustle and bustle was indeed in full swing as I would take a seat at the end of the diner.

"This feels weird...being back here...I hope Joyce makes her famous bacon and eggs." I said as Joyce would come over to me.

"Well there's the hero of Arcadia Bay! And what would you like to eat sweety?" Joyce said as I would smile.

"Bacon and eggs please." I said as she would nod and walk around the counter.

"Another day." I said as the door would open up and Chloe would walk in and take a seat up front as I would sigh.

"Well hello Chloe! Max is over there if you want to sit with her." Joyce said as Chloe would glare at me.

"Oh yes Max, the crybaby." Chloe would say as I would roll my eyes.

"Chloe! Why would you call Max that for?" Joyce said as Chloe would get up and walk over to me.

"Because she can't take a fucking hint to leave me alone? To get out of my fucking way? That we're over and to just fucking die already?" She said punching my arm as I would reel in pain.

"Chloe! That is enough!" Joyce would say as Chloe would get in my face.

"Fuck you Max you hear me? Fuck you and that imposter!" Chloe yelled at me as I would slam my hands down and get up.

"Why are you doing this to me Chloe? I don't understand why your being violent with me! I did nothing to you!" I yelled causing people to look at us.

"Because I hate you, you would rather side with my dead father wannabe then your ex!" Chloe said as Joyce would walk over.

"Chloe? What did you just say?" Joyce said as Chloe would point to her.

"Go ahead Max! Tell my mom how we met a guy at the hotel that managed to steal my real fathers clothes and call himself my dad! Tell her how you've been warming up to him! Tell her how you've been fucking him!" She said as I would shake my head.

"I am not doing that with William Chloe! He misses you and we've been talking!" I said as Chloe would shove me down and get on top of me as she would punch me in the face.

"FUCK YOU CAULFIELD!" She said punching me over and over until Joyce would pull her off me.

"Leave this diner Chloe!" Joyce yelled as Chloe would storm out of the diner as I would hold my face and cry.

"Hold on Max." Joyce said running and getting a wet cloth as she would return and help with my face.

"Is Chloe on any other drugs besides pot?" Joyce would say as I would shake my head.

"No Joyce...a couple nights ago we were in the hotel and I wanted a burger so Rachel left to get one and then a knock came to the door." I began as Joyce treated my wounds.

"And when I opened the door...William was at the door." I said as Joyce stopped.

"William?" Joyce said as the door opened up.

"Chloe...I said get out NO-" Joyce said almost screaming the last word until she saw William and dropped the cloth as she would hold her mouth with her hands.

"Hey Joyce...hey Max." William said as Joyce would back up.

"No...it's...impossible." Joyce said with tears in her eyes as I would hold her hand.

"Please Joyce...we need to talk." I said as Joyce would look at me and nod.

We all entered Joyce's house after she was let go for the day as William would look around.

"Wow...this place hasn't changed a bit." William said as we all went into the living room and sat down.

"You have to forgive me...I'm still at a loss..." Joyce said as I would nod.

"Let me tell you a story." I said sighing and began to tell them the story of how I came to have rewind powers and everything that happened.

"With the abyss reseting everything...William came back...though he's not from this timeline." I finally said as Joyce would try to wrap her head around everything.

"This is...this is all so much to take in." Joyce said as she would look at William.

"I've mourned your passing for years...and then David came in and swept me off my feet...but I never wanted to forget you...I had a thought...that you would never forgive me for marrying him."  
Joyce said crying as William would hug her.

"I only ever wanted to see you happy Joyce, and David makes you happy...I wouldn't want to get in between that." William said as Joyce would wipe her eyes.

"What I need is my real husband back...I love you William...I had held out hope this was all just some sort of twisted dream and I would wake up with you still here...and now here you are." Joyce said hugging William as I would smile only to hear the door open and close and Chloe walk in.

"Just fucking great! The imposter and that little bitch are here." Chloe said as Joyce would look up.

"Chloe I don't know what has gotten into you but this ends now!" Joyce said as Chloe would nod and grab my hand throwing me onto the floor.

"Yeah...it is time to end this." She said as I would get up.

"Chloe stop this! We don't have to fight!" I said as William and Joyce would get up.

"I'm an imposter huh Chloe?" William would say as Chloe would turn around.

"As fucking cheap as they come!" Chloe yelled as William would nod.

"Tell me this...if I'm an imposter, how do I know at the age of nine me you and your mother went to disney land in florida and had a hidden surprise for you there." He said as Chloe would straighten up and turn to him.

"Remember the Little Mermaid?" He added as Chloe would step back.

"No...no..." Chloe said tears forming in her eyes.

"I might be in another timeline Chloe...but I remember when you gave me that gift...told me we would share everything together...our adventures and laughter and love." He said pulling out the seashell as Chloe would hold her head and cry.

"Oh my god...DAD!" Chloe screamed running to her father and hugging him as she would sob hard.

"I'm so sorry daddy." Chloe cried as William would hug her.

"It's okay my princess." William said as I would quietly make my way out of the house.

"I'm not wanted there." I said walking as a chill would cling to the air.

"I would only get in the way." I added walking along the street to a stop light as I would look up to the sky.

"But Chloe finally has her father back...and I'm happy." I said smiling and feeling happy as I would look over only for everything to go black.

I bolted up and looked around as I found myself in my dorm room as I would rub my eyes.

"Ugh...it feels like I got hit with a car." I said getting up and feeling pain all over my body.

"But...I'm here...what happened? Did I black out and come here?" I said looking out the window to see pure white.

"The abyss? But how?" I said shaking my head and trying to collect my thoughts only for none to come as I would look behind me.

"This makes no sense...I need answers." I said going to my door and opening it up only to find myself in the diner.

"What's going on?" I said as all time stopped around me as I would run to the diners exit and open it up to find myself at Joyce's house.

"This is...so weird...what the hell is going on?" I said looking around the living room to find it empty.

"Wasn't Joyce and William and Chloe here?" I said turning and going to the front door, and as I opened it I would be at the stop light where I was before only to see police and ambulance around a body.

"Oh my god...I hope the person is okay." I said running up and pushing the people aside as my face grew white and I stepped back.

"No..." I said falling back.

"I'm...dead?"

On the next Life Is Strange

"LET ME SEE HER DAMNIT!" Chloe screamed rushing for my room.

"There is a possibility that she won't make it." The doctor said sighing.

"Please Max...I need you in my life..." Chloe pleaded with me crying. 


End file.
